


Время имеет значение

by Allora



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не так страшен черт, как его малюют</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время имеет значение

\- Послушайте, нам с доктором Сунгом нужно будет работать. Понимаете?  
Клэр чувствовала себя зло и смущенно одновременно. Она понятия не имела, как будет сложно в первые же минуты. Эта тюремная камера с широкой прозрачной дверью угнетала, твердолобый охранник раздражал, листки бумаги, прикрепленные к стенам, исписанные знакомым твердым почерком, настораживали - она не понимала ни слова, ни формулы, ни схемы, и это заставляло дополнительно волноваться.  
\- Я просила, чтобы нам предоставили нормальный кабинет с компьютером - мне отказали. Я просила разрешения на лэптоп - мне отказали. О’кей, мы сидим в голой камере с доисторическими бумажками - спасибо, не с пергаментом.  
Краем уха она уловила, как хмыкнул у стены Сунг. Он не вмешивался, но внимательно следил за ней, и от этого она еще больше злилась.  
\- Но хоть наручники снять можно? Если не ошибаюсь, доктор Сунг не маньяк-насильник, а ученый.  
\- Я не могу снять наручники, мисс Стеллинг, - недовольно поморщился охранник.  
\- Доктор Стеллинг! - в третий раз за последние четверть часа поправила его Клэр.  
\- Я не могу, мисс. Если он…  
\- Ну, наденьте тогда еще намордник на него, - зло рявкнула она, теряя остатки терпения, - а то вдруг укусит! Я знаю, у вас есть приказ расстегивать наручники, когда дверь камеры закрыта. Ну вот и закройте ее! С той стороны.  
Охранник смотрел на нее с сомнением, а доктор - с нескрываемым интересом. Ей показалось, что он забавляется. Но уже было все равно, прав охранник или нет, она чувствовала, что унять раздражение, вызванное ситуацией, можно будет только добившись своего.  
\- А вы упрямая, - первым нарушил молчание доктор, когда дверь за охранником закрылась. - Как вы сказали, вас зовут?  
\- Кларисса Стеллинг. Можно просто Клэр.  
\- Похоже на Клариссу Старлинг, а? - усмехнулся он и первым протянул руку в широком металлическом браслете разъединенных наручников. - Доктор Сунг. Эрик Сунг.  
\- Похоже на Бонда, - не осталась она в долгу, ответив на рукопожатие.  
\- Спасибо, не на доктора Лектера.  
Клэр не выдержала и улыбнулась. Раздражение и злость уже улеглись, а Сунг казался вполне приятным в общении, по крайней мере, пока. Не зря она настояла на своем с охранником, ей пригодится расположение доктора.  
\- Ну а теперь, когда мы выяснили, что оба неплохо разбираемся в культурном наследии позапрошлого века, - разжал пальцы Сунг, - может, выясним заодно цель вашего визита?

***

Неделю назад Клэр Стеллинг не задумывалась о существовании доктора Эрика Сунга, хотя имя это знала. Но она даже не догадывалась о том, что он проводил исследования в той же области генетики, куда Клэр вклинилась со своим экспериментом по синдрому Лейнса. А ведь перед тем, как начать работу, она изучила всю имеющуюся в общей медицинской базе данных информацию. Ее было немного - эта область генных модификаций лишь несколько лет назад была исключена из списка запрещенных к исследованию.  
Мартин Рис, руководитель ее лаборатории, который поначалу не одобрял выбранную ею тему, вдруг заинтересовался результатами. Отрицательными. Он вызвал Клэр в свой кабинет, некоторое время рассуждал в буквальном смысле о погоде, а потом вдруг без перехода сообщил, что в ее эксперименте есть смысл, но есть и ошибка. Клэр едва открыла рот, чтобы произнести "Простите?", а Мартин уже брал с нее подписку о неразглашении секретных сведений. Она моргнуть не успела, как получила пачку светокопий исписанных от руки листков с формулами и схемами. Что именно "от руки", она поняла не сразу, а только внимательно приглядевшись - такого каллиграфического почерка она никогда раньше не видела.  
Клэр изучала рукописные выкладки, а Мартин терпеливо ждал. И только когда она подняла на него глаза, кивнул и произнес:  
\- Тут только теория. Не хватает экспериментальных данных. Ваших.  
Клэр покачала головой. Было ясно, что одних экспериментов недостаточно. А ей самой понадобится не один месяц, чтобы только разобраться с этой теорией, изложенной на тонких листах.  
\- Кто автор этой работы? - спросила она. - Было бы неплохо пообщаться с ним. Вместе мы могли бы...  
Глядя на выражение лица Мартина, она оборвала сама себя:  
\- Этим записям не один год, да? Автора уже нет в живых?  
Он покрутил в воздухе рукой в жесте "это как сказать", и Клэр окончательно запуталась.  
\- Доктор Эрик Сунг жив, - наконец сказал Мартин. - Но он вряд ли сможет составить вам компанию в лаборатории.

…Имя Сунга для нее было чем-то из области мифов и легенд. Эпопея с похищенными аугментами в свое время была одной из самых мощных страшных историй для студентов Центрального Медицинского университета, да и не только для них.  
Более чем столетней давности эксперименты с человеческим геномом, изменение ДНК, суперлюди-аугменты, презирающие человечество, одна из самых страшных войн - евгеническая война людей и аугментов, - окончившаяся победой людей, но принесшая много крови, боли и огромные потери. Генная инженерия была объявлена вне закона... И спустя какие-то сто лет после этого кошмара - похищение нескольких сохранившихся эмбрионов аугментов и едва снова не развязанная война, предотвращенная командой "Энтерпрайза" во главе с легендарным капитаном Арчером.  
И в центре всех этих событий - доктор Эрик Сунг, тот, кто вырастил девятнадцать последних аугментов на заброшенной планете в дальнем районе Галактики. Доктор был арестован спустя десять лет после похищения и приговорен к пожизненному заключению, которое и отбывал в тюрьме для особо опасных преступников на Земле в течение последних двенадцати лет…

Многие из этих подробностей Клэр не знала или не помнила, и Мартин буквально открывал ей глаза. Как, например, тот факт, что Сунг до последнего называл аугментов своими детьми, а еще - что два года назад "Энтерпрайз" уничтожил аугментов одним ударом только благодаря помощи самого Сунга. Это не звучало в СМИ, это не рассказывали студентам.  
И это было несправедливо.  
Мысль о несправедливости была первой связной мыслью, которая возникла во время этого разговора. Она преследовала Клэр и после, во время получения пропуска у начальника тюрьмы. Эта же мысль толкнула ее на спор с охранником - спор, который она выиграла. Если бы ее спросили - в чем несправедливость - она не смогла бы ответить. Но интуитивно чувствовала, что так и есть.  
К концу разговора с Мартином она твердо решила, что как бы то ни было, но работу нужно довести до конца, чтобы помочь сотням тысяч больных людей. Ради них можно и в тюрьме прописаться на ближайшие полгода. Мартин выглядел довольным. Судя по всему, он этого и добивался - чтобы не он Клэр, а она его уговаривала дать ей возможность встретиться и поработать с Сунгом. Клэр ненавидела, когда ею манипулировали, но сейчас коррекция синдрома Лейнса была важнее. Поэтому договорились они быстро. Оказалось, что разрешение на работу с заключенным под свою ответственность Мартин уже получил. Клэр оставалось только приехать, получить пропуск, выслушать правила, безрезультатно поспорить с бюрократом-начальником тюрьмы, уехать домой, оставить там неразрешенный лэптоп, распечатать все свои материалы по эксперименту и вернуться в тюрьму со стопкой бумаги. А там войти с охранником в почти стерильную камеру, увидеть высокого - на голову выше ее - седого человека с насмешливым взглядом серых глаз, почти убиться о непробиваемого охранника, но все же получить свое и остаться с доктором Эриком Сунгом наедине, ощущая на освободившейся от рукопожатия ладони тепло его пальцев.

***

\- Итак?  
По приглашению доктора Клэр опустилась на единственный стул у пустого стола и вздохнула. Она была уверена, что Сунг в курсе цели ее визита. Да, она ненавидела, когда ею манипулировали, но второй раз за последние несколько дней это было неважно.  
\- Синдром Лейнса.  
Расположившийся на узкой кушетке доктор кивнул.  
\- Да, года три-четыре назад я думал и об этом генетическом нарушении... Но сейчас я занят другой проблемой. Что конкретно вы хотите знать?  
Клэр достала из своей сумки-кейса светокопии, полученные от Мартина, и протянула Сунгу. Тот взял листки в руки, бросил на них взгляд и вскинул брови.  
\- Вот как...  
Она терпеливо ждала, пока доктор изучал собственную работу, и, чтобы не глазеть на него, снова оглядела ближайшие записи на стене. К генетике написанное на этих листках отношения не имело. Скорее, физика.  
\- Так что вы хотите от меня? Тут все изложено предельно ясно, но если вы не в состоянии понять...  
Клэр вспыхнула.  
\- Я в состоянии понять. У вас прекрасный почерк. Ведь это ваша работа?  
Сунг снова перевел взгляд на светокопии в руке. Он издевается, что ли?  
\- Это моя работа, - как будто даже удивленно сказал он, наконец. – Простите... я просто не ожидал, что хоть что-то из моих заметок будет прочитано за пределами этого здания.  
Он действительно выглядел ошарашенным, но слегка улыбался.  
\- Может, я и поторопился со своими оценками человечества, - заметил он вполголоса, и Клэр не поняла, о чем он, а переспрашивать не стала.

***

\- Мной пугают младенцев?  
За прошедшие три дня Клэр уже привыкла к скачкам мыслей Сунга. Только что они обсуждали последовательность изменений в ее первом опыте, прервались на минутку, и вдруг этот вопрос.  
Она пожала плечами.  
\- Вообще ваша история действительно не похожа на рождественскую сказку.  
Усмешка Сунга не выглядела ни довольной, ни гордой, как она ожидала. Простая констатация - "да, я такой".  
\- И вы - не тот ученый, которого нам ставили в пример. – Клэр заметила, как гаснет усмешка, и безжалостно добавила: - Если только как пример "как стать врагом человечества".  
Доктор снова склонился над бумагами. Клэр не хотела, но не могла не смотреть на то, как бездумно скользит по столу его ладонь в металлической манжете, будто даже нежно разглаживая и без того гладкий лист с формулами. Чтобы оторваться от гипнотизирующих движений, она взглянула ему в лицо. Сунг почувствовал взгляд. Сомкнутые губы на секунду сжались сильнее, а потом он негромко произнес:  
\- И все?  
Клэр опешила. А чего он ждал?  
Он заметил ее удивление и вдруг коротко рассмеялся.  
\- Действительно. Чего я еще ждал...  
Через минуту Клэр уже хотела ему напомнить, что время идет, а они не продвинулись дальше второй страницы, и не успела - он заговорил сам, но не об эксперименте.  
\- Когда вы показали мои же записи, которые я сделал несколько лет назад, я позволил себе подумать, что мои работы не пропали, что мои идеи используются...  
\- Они, видимо, засекречены. Я подписывала документы о неразглашении, - почему-то виновато сказала Клэр. – А вы... у вас еще много было разработок?  
\- Я работал на протяжении десяти лет над парой сотен проблем, - Сунг обвел глазами стены. – Не считал, сколько килограммов бумаги отсюда вынесли. Мне говорили, что все сжигают.  
Клэр поежилась. «Сжигают»... Если каждая из этих проблем была масштаба синдрома Лейнса, если над каждой он работал так, как над этой, если остальные его идеи были также гениальны... сколько потеряло человечество, засекретив все это?  
Сунг заговорил снова, вроде и не с ней.  
\- Я с этим почти смирился – а что еще мне оставалось? Я надеялся, конечно, что уничтожение бумаг - только слова, что на самом деле мой труд не пропадет и когда-нибудь пригодится, – он отвернулся к стене, теперь его голос звучал совсем глухо. - Когда я увидел эти копии у вас, то обрадовался. Понимаю, что это глупо, я и сам не думал, что способен еще на такие эмоции... Я понадеялся, что что-то изменилось, и там, на воле, мои идеи нашли применение.  
Быть гением, понимать это, разработать десятки, сотни способов лечения неизлечимых до сих пор болезней – и думать, что все, что ты сделал, уходит в никуда... Клэр снова ощутила острое чувство несправедливости происходящего. Да, Сунг совершил преступление. Да, идея сверхчеловека была опасна, а он ее подхватил и пытался развить. Да, он пошел против общества и подверг опасности не только человечество Земли, но и другие цивилизации, которым могли навредить его аугменты... Но он был ученый, гениальный ученый, и его идеи могли спасать людей, если бы ему позволили нормально работать, пусть и под надзором. А вместо этого он сидит в полной изоляции, имея из приборов для работы только собственный мозг и карандаш с бумагой. В наручниках. И его именем пугают студентов.  
Дались тебе эти наручники, Клэр Стеллинг.  
\- Обжегшись на молоке, дуем на воду, - все так же в стену сказал Сунг. – Я до сих пор удивляюсь, как вы сюда попали, доктор Стеллинг. Вернее, как моя работа попала к вам и как вам позволили сюда приехать. Они ведь так боятся всего, что связано с генной инженерией.  
\- Боятся, - согласилась Клэр. – Я начинала свои опыты самостоятельно. Мартин не одобрил, но разрешил...  
\- Мартин? – теперь Сунг смотрел на нее.  
\- Руководитель моего отдела. Профессор Мартин Рис.  
Он задумался.  
\- Никогда не слышал.  
\- Мартину сорок пять, доктор. Двадцать лет назад он был рядовым младшим научным сотрудником.  
\- Да. Конечно, - Сунг повернулся обратно к столу, взялся за третий листок. – Надо же. Сорок пять. Профессор...  
\- А потом он мне выдал вашу рукопись. Я не знаю, откуда она у него. Наверное, кто-то все же имеет доступ к вашим архивам.  
Доктор неопределенно пожал плечами, как будто это его мало интересовало. Но она чувствовала, что он просто закрылся от нее, счел, что и так наговорил слишком много.  
\- Я попробую узнать. Мне стало интересно. Я не думала, что вы так много работали здесь.  
\- А что тут еще делать? – мотнул он головой.  
Не обрадовался, но и не возразил. Еще бы. Ему наверняка еще интереснее, чем ей... Свет от лампы на стене делал его седые волосы чуть золотистыми. Клэр на секунду удивилась тому, что вообще это отметила, и переключила внимание на стены.  
\- Я все хочу спросить вас, - она кивнула на листки. – Насколько я понимаю, это мало связано с генетикой? Или я сейчас расписалась в собственной профнепригодности?  
Сунг оглядел камеру, посмотрел на Клэр и улыбнулся. Не усмехнулся иронично, как делал до сих пор, а именно улыбнулся – в том числе и глазами, что сделало его привлекательным. Нет, он и раньше не казался ей неприятным, скорее наоборот, но именно такой настоящей улыбки его лицу не хватало, чтобы...  
\- Нет, доктор. Эта моя работа не имеет отношения к генетике.  
\- Это физика?  
\- Кибернетика. Но может быть, мы вернемся к нашей работе? – он выделил слово «нашей».  
Клэр кивнула, стараясь не додумывать предыдущую мысль. Неважно, все равно улыбаться он уже перестал.

***

Эксперимент в лаборатории начался на шестой день работы, и на восьмой Клэр принесла распечатки первых результатов. Она уже успела почти привыкнуть к бумаге в руках, к невозможности корректировать записи иначе, кроме как перечеркиванием и написанием от руки нового текста, и к общению с Сунгом. Была только одна вещь, к которой она привыкнуть никак не могла.  
Закончив изучать принесенные бумаги, Сунг положил их на стол и неожиданно сказал совсем не то, что она ждала:  
\- Вы слишком много значения придаете этой мелочи. Вам стоит о них забыть.  
\- Что?  
\- Поверьте, вам это сделать будет гораздо проще, чем мне. Но я забыл. И вам советую. Вы отвлекаетесь и, вместо того, чтобы думать о работе, тратите эмоции на пустое.  
Клэр нахмурилась, не понимая. Доктор усмехнулся и поднял руку.  
\- Это совершенно не мешает мне жить и работать.  
Широкий металлический браслет притягивал взгляд, и Клэр снова, как и в первый день, показалось, что эта штука очень тяжелая, должна давить на запястье и даже вызывать боль. Она понимала, что это только кажется, но чувство дискомфорта не проходило.  
\- Они практически не ощущаются, когда расстегнуты, - негромко сказал Сунг, наблюдая за ее лицом. - Поверьте, эти украшения - наименьшее, что меня беспокоило за последние двенадцать лет.  
Клэр встряхнулась. В конце концов, какая ей-то разница. Она улыбнулась и пожала плечами.  
\- Вы правы, меня это вообще не должно волновать. Не знаю, с чего вы взяли, что я только о ваших наручниках и думаю.  
Он снова усмехнулся и жестом пригласил ее придвинуть стул ближе, чтобы вместе разобрать отчет об эксперименте. Клэр показалось, что на этот раз усмешка была натянутой. Как будто он был разочарован ее реакцией.

***

\- Никогда не знаешь, как проявит себя то или иное нарушение. Мы до сих пор не можем предсказать это стопроцентно.  
Сунг откинулся на спинку стула, потер переносицу. Клэр уже знала - это сигнал к перерыву. Он никогда не давал понять, что устал, его работоспособность поражала. Но чем дольше они работали вместе, тем чаще она замечала, как доктор прерывается - ненавязчиво и ненастойчиво. Она понимала, что ему банально недоставало общения во время заключения. Поначалу ему хватало обсуждения их работы. Но с каждым днем все больше появлялось тем для разговоров не о науке. У Сунга был доступ к новостным блокам - их доставляли к нему в камеру, распечатанными на бумаге. Однако этого явно было недостаточно для него. Клэр отвечала на вопросы, поддерживала беседу, и ей самой было любопытно слушать его мысли о самых простых вещах. Но на этот раз невинной болтовни не вышло.  
\- Вы не знали, к чему могут привести ваши изменения, внесенные в ДНК аугментов?  
Вопрос сорвался сам. До сих пор Клэр старалась не углубляться в эту историю. Ей казалось, что ему будет неприятно это вспоминать, а еще она боялась. Боялась услышать что-то, что подтвердит слухи, ходившие о Сунге. До сих пор он казался ей совсем непохожим на того злого гения, которого рисовали в студенческих страшилках. Более того - человек, сидевший рядом, за эти пару месяцев сумел завоевать не только уважение, как ученый, оно было завоевано им еще до их знакомства. Этот человек становился ей все симпатичнее и ближе. И вопрос о его преступлении волновал ее все больше. Однако тема аугментов могла раскрыть Сунга с совсем другой стороны, и Клэр опасалась этого. Но сейчас вопрос уже прозвучал.  
\- Вы не знали, но все равно рискнули?  
Сунг замер неподвижно с рукой у лица, и она подумала, что зря спросила, что все равно не ответит - но он опустил руку и повернулся к Клэр.  
\- Я ученый, доктор Стеллинг, - спокойно произнес он. - Это был эксперимент. Как тот, что мы проводим сейчас. Но тогда мне для получения результата было необходимо больше времени. Я взял девятнадцать образцов для проверки восемнадцати вариантов корректировки. Я должен был увидеть, что произойдет с моими… аугментами после достижения ими половой зрелости. Как еще я мог узнать реально, правильна ли моя теория?  
\- Но вы же не думали, что успех будет стопроцентным!  
Он усмехнулся, и вот эта усмешка не понравилась Клэр. Она походила на выражение лица человека, которого она боялась увидеть в Эрике Сунге.  
\- Конечно, нет. Я ученый, а не псих с манией величия.  
\- Вообще-то выглядит это именно так. - Клэр заметила, что усмешку сменили поднятые удивленно брови, и ее понесло. - Именно мания величия. Вы возомнили, что вам одному под силу решить проблему, которую не смогли решить до вас сотни ученых на Земле. Вы решили, что вы, как Господь Бог, можете менять сущность человека? Пусть и аугмента?  
Лицо Сунга затвердело.  
\- Аугменты были созданы людьми, а не Богом. Значит, человеку под силу их изменить.  
\- И вы решили, что это будете вы? Вы решите проблему, над которой бились сто лет? Вы решили, что можете рискнуть всем человечеством только ради проверки собственной теории?!  
\- Я был уверен, что справлюсь, - произнес Сунг, и вдруг голос его пошел вверх: - Я был уверен, что справлюсь с их воспитанием! Они были дети, обычные, пусть и одаренные, но - дети! Я знал, что мне придется столкнуться с проблемами, но был уверен, что смогу завоевать их доверие и повлиять на них!  
\- На аугментов невозможно влиять!  
\- Я - смог! Я смог бы гораздо больше, если бы мне не мешали! Они доверяли мне, они любили меня, я знал, что они будут меня слушать…  
Опять «я, я, я»! И ведь он действительно не производит впечатление психа - но мания величия…  
\- Я только не знал, что сам полюблю их.  
Последние слова он произнес настолько тихо, что Клэр, заведенная повышенными тонами их перепалки, почти не расслышала.  
\- Я ошибся. Из восемнадцати проб положительно сработала только одна. - Он снова поднес руку к лицу и устало потер переносицу. - Одна сделала из аугмента практически обычного человека. Остальные шестнадцать значительных изменений не произвели. Я уже знаю, где я ошибался, но у меня больше нет возможности убедиться в своей правоте.  
\- Вы бы рискнули снова? - так же тихо спросила Клэр, почти уверенная в том, что услышит. Но ответ ее удивил.  
\- Нет. Я не смог бы это повторить.  
Что - это? Подвиг няньки в яслях? Длительность эксперимента? Угроза человечеству?  
\- Убить своих детей, - вдруг сказал он, словно отвечая ее мысленным вопросам. - Вы вряд ли понимаете, как и все остальные. Но они перестали быть экспериментом тогда, когда первый из них мне улыбнулся.  
Клэр не знала, что сказать. Она молча следила, как рука доктора опускается на стол, как сжимаются его губы, как взгляд, еще пару минут назад злой и цепкий, становится тусклым и опустошенным.  
\- Я сделал это потому, что был уверен в результате. Я ошибся, - повторил он. - Знаете, когда я думал о цене первого эксперимента… когда люди тоже были уверены, что получат результат…  
\- Тридцать миллионов жизней?  
\- Когда эта цена заплачена сто лет назад и не тобой - это одно. А когда платишь ты сам, своими девятнадцатью… Я ошибался. И я не смог бы заплатить снова.  
Сунг замолчал и отвернулся. Клэр смотрела его руку, все еще лежавшую на столе, и вдруг, повинуясь внутреннему необъяснимому порыву, накрыла ее своей. Она по-прежнему не знала, что сказать, но одно знала точно: рука, вздрагивающая под ее ладонью - рука не монстра, а обычного человека. Человека, который заплатил слишком дорого за свою убежденность. И когда Сунг сжал пальцы в ответ, ей вдруг стало тепло и спокойно - в нем больше нечего было бояться.

***

Последнее слово было написано, точка поставлена, и Клэр, взглянув в окно, обнаружила, что на улице уже светает.  
Эта точка означала, что работа закончена. Она отдала этому эксперименту полгода, и результат превзошел ее ожидания. Завтра она покажет работу Рису, ему тоже понравится, он ждет этого отчета. У него будут основания для полномасштабных исследований, а еще через полгода-год их с Сунгом работа будет служить людям.  
Клэр должна была испытывать хотя бы удовлетворение. Она искала его в себе - и не находила. Наоборот, она чувствовала странное опустошение. Как будто долго бежала, и вдруг - финиш. И осознание победы еще не пришло, и ощущение полета закончилось. А потом она вдруг сообразила, что ей больше незачем ехать к Сунгу. Еще вчера он сказал что-то о том, что это финишная прямая и финальный куплет, но она была так занята мыслями о выводах, что лишь рассеянно кивнула и попрощалась, как обычно. И только сейчас вспомнила, каким взглядом он ее провожал. Он знал, что она больше не придет.  
И сейчас, вспоминая этот его взгляд, Клэр запаниковала. Работа больше не волновала ее, это был пройденный этап, дальше начнется дело, к которому она будет иметь лишь косвенное отношение. Но как она могла вчера не заметить этой безнадежности, не услышать, как потух его голос, почему не улыбнулась на прощание, почему не пообещала, что вернется? Теперь он уверен, что она просто воспользовалась его помощью, чтобы сделать эту чертову статью, довести до ума свой эксперимент, а когда он выполнил свою часть работы - просто забыла о нем…  
Но она же не забыла. Она просто не сообразила, что это - конец.  
Клэр вскочила. Ей совсем не хотелось спать, но душ и чашка кофе не помешают. А потом она поедет обратно. На этот раз не для работы.  
Стоя под прохладными струями воды, она успела передумать многое. И что ей могло показаться, и что ему может быть наплевать, и что он тоже всего лишь воспользовался ею для того, чтобы получить свое от их общения, и что он может встретить ее равнодушно и холодно… Наплевать. Пусть встретит. Тогда она уйдет спокойно. Нет, не спокойно. Ей было трудно представить, что она больше не увидит его улыбку, не услышит его мягкий голос, не почувствует внимательный взгляд серых глаз. Однако если ему ничего больше не нужно - пусть. Но если ей не показалось… если ей не показалось, что ему так же приятно видеть ее, так же интересно с ней говорить, что он так же не хочет расставаться, как и она - она просто обязана вернуться и все выяснить.  
Уязвленное самолюбие против счастья этого уже близкого и нужного ей человека - такая ерунда… так что пусть откажется, если захочет. Клэр в состоянии это пережить. Наверное.

***

\- К вам посетитель - мисс Стеллинг, - чуть лениво сообщил охранник в переговорное устройство.  
Клэр смотрела сквозь стекло исключительно на ссутуленные плечи Сунга, сидевшего за столом спиной к двери, поэтому от нее не ускользнуло, как вдруг вздрогнул и выпрямился доктор, словно его ударили по лопаткам. Он не посмотрел в их сторону даже тогда, когда охранник включил замок наручников и открыл двери, - только сделал несколько шагов к стене, где всегда встречал входящих.  
\- Мисс Стеллинг, у вас три часа.  
\- Доктор. Доктор Стеллинг, - машинально поправила Клэр. - Я в курсе, Барри. Если вы оставите нас, я буду вам благодарна.  
Она не отрывала взгляд от замершего Сунга. На нее он не смотрел, серые глаза буравили формулы на бумаге на стене, а привычно-неудобно согнутые перед грудью руки, стянутые металлическими оковами, придавали его позе странную неуверенность. Впрочем, чего ж тут странного…  
Дверь за охранником закрылась, отрезав их от внешнего мира непроницаемой прозрачной тишиной.  
Освободившиеся руки Сунг опустил, глаза тоже - теперь он смотрел в пол.  
\- Вы не должны были приходить, доктор Стеллинг, - негромко сказал он. - Мы закончили работу, вам больше нечего тут делать. Я не ждал вас.  
Она вспомнила, как он вздрогнул, когда охранник сообщил о ее приходе.  
\- Мне дали еще три часа, чтобы мы могли проверить кое-что в готовой статье.  
Она, не глядя, бросила на стол распечатанные листы с результатами их полугодового труда. Три верхних листка взлетели и плавно опустились на пол.  
\- Вы не поленились перенести все это начисто на бумагу?  
Сунг медленно подошел, наклонился, поднял листки, бегло просмотрел текст. Клэр смотрела на седую макушку его склоненной головы и думала, что если сейчас отнять у него листки, он начнет изучать собственные ботинки или пересчитывать пальцы на руках.  
\- Ага. Переписала вручную, - ехидно сказала она вслух и удостоилась первого за этот визит неуверенного взгляда исподлобья. Вздохнула и пояснила: - Сарказм. Меня не пропустили бы сюда с лэптопом, вы же знаете.  
Он снова опустил ресницы, но на листки больше не смотрел. Аккуратно положил их ко всей стопке, и только тут Клэр заметила, как дрожат его пальцы.  
\- Оставьте записи, доктор, - попросила она. - Время уходит.  
\- Время? - его голос звучал тихо и тускло. - Оно не имеет значения. Теперь не имеет.  
Она поняла.  
\- Я еще здесь, Эрик, - и он снова вздрогнул, услышав свое имя, впервые произнесенное Клэр за все их знакомство. - Я еще здесь, и время все еще имеет значение.  
Она шагнула вперед, но тут же замерла, остановленная взметнувшейся рукой в металлическом браслете.  
\- Вам лучше уйти.  
Теперь он говорил хрипловато, торопливо и почему-то немного испуганно.  
\- Вы знаете, что в записях нет ошибок, доктор Стеллинг.  
\- Клэр. Меня зовут Клэр.  
\- Я… помню.  
Она качнулась вперед, понимая, что инициатива принадлежит ей. Он не сделает первый шаг, если его не вынудить - Эрик Сунг слишком свыкся с ролью заключенного. А еще он вряд ли вообще допускает, что она может хотеть от него чего-то, кроме этой работы. А еще... Клэр поймала непонятный взгляд через ее плечо, устремленный на прозрачный пластик дверных створок.  
\- Я могу попросить вас?  
Эрик моргнул, перевел взгляд на нее. Ей на секунду показалось, что он не дышит. На его лице вдруг отразилась такая сложная гамма чувств, что у Клэр замерло сердце.  
\- Да, - просто выдох, озвученное дыхание, коснувшееся ее щеки.  
\- Забудьте о ней.  
\- Что?  
\- О двери. Просто забудьте. - В памяти всплыл диалог о наручниках, и она не удержалась от последней на сегодня подколки: - Вам это будет проще, чем мне.  
Преодолеть его слабое сопротивление было несложно. Отступить дальше стола Эрик не смог, и лишь еще одно небольшое усилие ей потребовалось, чтобы склонить его голову ниже и коснуться его губ своими - она не любила целоваться, стоя на цыпочках. Больше усилий было не нужно. На поцелуй он ответил так яростно, что она почти испугалась сама.  
Однако прекратился этот поцелуй так же неожиданно, как начался.  
Эрик с силой отстранил ее, серые глаза смотрели растерянно и... жадно? Он словно хотел спросить, но не находил слов.  
\- Я не хочу уходить, - сказала она, чувствуя, как у нее перехватывает дыхание. – Я хочу остаться с тобой.  
От смешанного выражения неуверенности, недоверия и надежды, сменившего растерянность в его взгляде, она снова чуть не задохнулась. Он будто спрашивал «ты мне не снишься?»  
Я тебе не снюсь. Я реальная. Сколько же раз ты все это себе представлял, сколько раз тебе это виделось, сколько раз ты просыпался ночью, так и не найдя никого рядом?  
В голове бились неизвестно откуда взявшиеся нежные слова, которые раньше Клэр никому не говорила. Она протянула руку, коснулась его щеки, скользнула по виску, зарылась пальцами в коротко стриженые мягкие волосы на затылке, на этот раз осторожно, но все так же настойчиво склоняя его голову ниже.  
\- Я хочу тебя, милый, - выдохнула она перед новым поцелуем. – И мне все равно, что ты думаешь об этом...  
Хотя, что он может думать? И вообще, как он может сейчас думать?  
Клэр прижалась к нему, и когда Эрик все еще нерешительно обнял ее в ответ, ощутила, что дрожат у него не только пальцы. Все его тело сотрясала крупная дрожь, которая передалась и ей. Жгучая смесь желания, нежности, сочувствия, стремления успокоить и завести одновременно, помочь забыть обо всем, кроме того, что сейчас они вместе, нахлынула лавиной, и она уже не думала, что ей делать дальше. Обнять, приласкать, заставить поверить в реальность происходящего, заставить поверить ей – она же не шутит, не разыгрывает, не играет с ним, она пришла только потому, что хотела здесь быть. Хотела вот так обнимать его, вот так целовать его лицо, губы, серебристые виски, шею, вот так гладить его плечи, грудь, вот так ощутить его ладони на своей талии... только не дрожи так, солнышко, не бойся, я не исчезну, я не брошу тебя, я не подразнить пришла, я к тебе пришла. К тебе.  
Она чувствовала сквозь эту нервную дрожь, как напряжен Эрик. Она хотела его завести – что ж, много усилий прикладывать не пришлось.  
\- Подожди, - вдруг хрипло выдохнул он, отстраняя, но не выпуская ее. – Я не могу...  
Нет, только не начинай! Клэр не знала, что «не начинай», просто не хотела, чтобы он что-то говорил, объяснял, выдумывал причины.  
\- Я… не могу, дай мне время...  
Господи, на что?  
Она всматривалась в его лицо, снова молча ожидая, пока Эрик найдет слова, хотя ее сердце замирало от страха того, что он может сказать.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы… чтобы все закончилось раньше, чем начнется, - еле слышно произнес он, и она не сразу поняла, потому что глаз он не опустил, а под его взглядом она сейчас плохо соображала. А потом дошло, и она почувствовала себя полной дурой. Он сидит в этой камере уже двенадцать лет. Кто знает, когда в последний раз женщина вот так к нему прикасалась… И кто знает, как сейчас ему трудно контролировать себя.  
И она уступила. Уступила подрагивающим пальцам, которые гладили ее лицо, шею, плечи, уступила осторожным поцелуям - таким осторожным, будто он боялся ее разбудить, хотя на самом деле он боялся совсем другого. Уступила его рукам, когда он поднял ее и усадил на стол. Клэр оказалась как раз лицом к двери, но за прозрачным пластиком никого не было. И она закрыла глаза. Ненадолго, чтобы через минуту открыть их, уже не замечая вообще ничего. Потому что то, что делали с ее телом эти немного неловкие руки, заставляло забыть обо всем. Он был рядом, его прерывистое дыхание обжигало слух, тепло его тела - кожу, а каждое касание к ее груди в расстегнутой блузке, каждый скользящий по шее поцелуй вынуждали выгибаться, искать его губы своими и вцепляться в его плечи обеими руками, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не умолять - возьми же меня, сейчас, здесь, не могу больше тебя ждать! Она краем сознания понимала, чего ему стоят эти простые ласки, но ей было настолько хорошо, что она не могла и не хотела ему сочувствовать. Могла только не мешать.  
Через бесконечность, а может - через пару секунд, руки Эрика добрались до края ее юбки. Клэр всем телом помогала ему, когда он отрывистыми, уже плохо контролируемыми движениями буквально срывал с нее белье. Ей нравилась эта почти мальчишеская страсть, не меньше, чем осторожные возбуждающие ласки чуть раньше. А еще ей нравилось его лицо - оно утеряло привычное выражение ироничности, сейчас оно было напряженным, серьезным, и одновременно вызывало улыбку и дикое желание зацеловать его до потери сознания. Ей казалось, что больше ждать она не может. И когда он снова слегка отстранился, она чуть не закричала от разочарования - хватит уже, сколько можно тянуть, она уже готова, готова полностью, ей ведь тоже много не нужно, слишком долго она его ждала… Клэр не выдержала и притянула его к себе вплотную, так, чтобы почувствовать обнаженным телом твердую выпуклость его паха, заставить его застонать от этого прикосновения, и выдохнула:  
\- Я так тебя хочу, хороший мой…  
Вторая ее рука скользнула между их телами, расстегивая длинную «молнию» его комбинезона - сколько уже можно его мучить, и ее тоже.  
Ей не пришлось больше помогать ему - он вошел резко, жадно, торопливо, и его закушенная губа, прикрытые глаза, еле слышные стоны сквозь срывающееся дыхание заставили ее снова задохнуться, а горячие руки, на этот раз уверенно обхватившие ее, направляющие, стискивающие до боли, и его жаркие, неудержимые движения внутри нее, вынудили стонать вместе с ним. Это длилось совсем недолго, она ощутила, что он кончил первым, просто по остановившемуся на секунду дыханию и по тому, как содрогнулось его тело. Она не успела отреагировать, а последние два толчка, сделанные Эриком сильнее предыдущих, но уже по инерции, все же довели ее тоже - почти одновременно с ним.  
На несколько секунд Клэр вжалась в него всем телом, не разнимая рук, не выпуская его из себя, просто застыла, выравнивая дыхание. Она ощущала, как его пальцы зарываются в ее волосы, чувствовала, как он выдыхает «Моя девочка, моя», не слышала - чувствовала… И ей хотелось плакать - от того, что это было, от того, что это кончилось, и от того, что он это сказал.

***

Последние четверть часа они сидели на узкой кушетке, голова Клэр покоилась на плече Эрика, он молча уткнулся лицом в ее волосы, а его левая рука лежала в ее ладонях. Клэр исследовала выступающие на светлой коже вены, аккуратно остриженные ногти, проводила кончиками пальцев по линиям любви, здоровья и прочих явлений, которые она даже не помнила по названиям. Линию жизни она не трогала. Не хотела проверять, где она обрывается, а сползший на край ладони браслет наручников не позволял это увидеть.  
\- Ты должна уйти, - неожиданно сказал Эрик, и она снова почувствовала этот звук в своих волосах.  
\- У нас есть еще десять минут, - почти жалобно отозвалась она, не поднимая головы.  
\- Я имею в виду... ты должна уйти насовсем. Не приходи больше.  
Он старался говорить твердо, но она слышала, что каждое слово ему приходится выталкивать с усилием.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я не хочу.  
\- Ты врешь.  
Он вздохнул так, что волосы на ее макушке разлетелись, как от ветра. Клэр подняла голову и встретилась с ним взглядом. Эрик смотрел серьезно, спокойно и печально, и она снова ощутила, как же ему тяжело. Тяжело быть здесь, тяжело смотреть на нее, тяжело помнить о том, что только что было, тяжело говорить, тяжело знать, что он ничего не может изменить.  
\- Клэр, - мягко сказал он, и она замерла, снова ловя музыку его голоса. – Девочка, если бы это зависело от меня, я бы не отпустил тебя ни сейчас, ни потом... но от меня уже давно ничего не зависит.  
\- Я могу добиться постоянных посещений! – торопливо оборвала его Клэр. Горечь последних слов убивала, но она знала, что он прав.  
Эрик покачал головой и устало прикрыл глаза.  
\- Как долго ты сможешь приходить сюда? Я даже не понимаю, какая такая романтика привлекла тебя во всем этом сейчас, но я и не хочу понимать, я просто...  
Клэр разжала пальцы, отпуская его ладонь, и молчала, ожидая продолжения. Она уже поняла, к чему он клонит. И не хотела помогать ему искать слова. И разубеждать не хотела. Не знала – как и чем.  
\- Я просто ловлю то, что падает мне в руки само. - Он открыл глаза, поднес руки чуть ближе к лицу, словно желая рассмотреть то ли наручники на запястьях, то ли то, что "упало само", и тут же уронил их на колени. - Но я не хочу привыкать к этому. Однажды я стану для тебя слишком обыденным, неудобным, скучным...  
На этот раз она знала, что сказать – он не понимал, кем стал для нее за эти несколько месяцев, не осознавал, что никто и никогда не значил для нее больше за всю ее жизнь. Но она промолчала.  
\- Я и так уже далеко не молод, Клэр. Мне почти шестьдесят. Тебе, если я правильно помню, нет сорока. Я не знаю, как долго я смогу... Смогу быть для тебя... быть с тобой... - он запнулся, и Клэр мучительно захотелось поцеловать эти вздрагивающие губы, заткнуть ему рот, чтобы он замолчал, чтобы понял, что это неважно сейчас, не будет важно и потом, но она снова не стала ему помогать.  
\- И именно сейчас я начинаю понимать, насколько тягостно может быть одиночество... если я привыкну к тебе.  
Клэр слегка отстранилась.  
\- Ты так уверен, что я тебя брошу? – прямо спросила она.  
\- Увы, да. А если этого не сделаешь ты, я сам заставлю тебя это сделать.  
Он может быть очень упрямым, подумала Клэр. Но в этом переупрямить ее у него не получится.  
\- Я ничего не смыслю в кибернетике, - сказала она вслух.  
\- Только не говори, что хочешь заняться ее изучением в рамках хобби.  
Эрик говорил будто бы ехидно, словно даже обрадовавшись, что запинающийся монолог можно не продолжать. Но Клэр уже не покупалась на эти приемы, она понимала, что прячется под этим ехидством.  
\- Не скажу. Но я хочу периодически отвлекать тебя от этих чертежей, схем и программ.  
Он хотел что-то возразить, но Клэр снова прижалась к нему, вдыхая уже такой знакомый запах, обхватила руками и тихо сказала прямо в плечо, затянутое в темно-серую ткань:  
\- Ты не отделаешься от меня, доктор Эрик Сунг. Я должна сейчас уйти. Но не рассчитывай, что я уйду насовсем. Мне плевать, сколько тебе лет, мне плевать, как долго мы сможем заниматься любовью - но я не собираюсь упускать ни одной минуты, которую мы можем провести вместе.  
Раздался шорох - включился динамик переговорного устройства. Клэр подняла голову, встретилась взглядом с Эриком. Она боялась увидеть недоверие, обреченность, тоску... Но он поверил ей.  
\- Я буду тебя ждать, - просто сказал он, и в его голосе прозвучала тонко вплетенная нотка отчаянно сдерживаемого чувства. Клэр не сразу поняла, что это было то, чего она хотела и чего боялась не добиться.  
Ей все-таки удалось сделать его по-настоящему счастливым.

***

Клэр Стеллинг действительно добилась права постоянных посещений Эрика Сунга. Правда, для этого ей пришлось выдержать еще одну битву с непробиваемой, вроде бы, стеной - убедить его жениться. В итоге это оказалось не намного сложнее, чем в первый раз заняться с ним любовью…

**Author's Note:**

>  


End file.
